


all action, no distraction

by myturntocry



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, YAY FOR MORE JJP FICS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myturntocry/pseuds/myturntocry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaebum is a b-boy, and Jinyoung is an aspiring artist.<br/>Happy #4YearsWithJJProject everyone ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	all action, no distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchtwentyfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/gifts).



 

 

It’s always been a war, fighting for your heart  
See my scars, been fighting from the start  
So hard, but I know it’s worth it  
Go hard, even though I’m hurting

_-No Greater Love by Quest-_

 

 

 

_\---_

 

 

 

 

He should’ve been home that night.

 

He should've just decided that his face should remain unknown. That the most important matter here is that his message is sent across the people. At least, that's what Jaehyung had told him earlier that day.

 

He should've known that someone was waiting for him at home. Someone important, someone very dear to his heart, someone who would give him anything and everything in the world. Someone who went out of his own way to give him something that would change his life. Someone named Im Jaebum.

 

He should've been home that night. But, of course, _he wasn't_.

 

\---

 

Park Jinyoung, an aspiring painter, has just landed his first big exhibition. He always dreamed of making it big in the art scene, and him being included in the latest exhibit of Gallery Yeh cemented his growing fame.

 

Known by the alias Jr. (pronounced as _Junior_ ), his art was well received by the public and critics alike. Saying that his style was unique and that his art was simple but conveyed so much emotion.

 

The only quirk that had everyone on their toes is that Jr. has never graced a single exhibit with his presence. And many have speculated as to why he (or she, according to some people) remained faceless for quite some time.

 

"Do you think it's wise to go to this exhibit?" Jinyoung asked his manager, Park Jaehyung, who was sitting across from him on the couch. They were at Jinyoung's apartment, mulling over his latest collection in his living room.

 

"Why in the world would you like to go to this specific one, Nyoung ?" Jaehyung shot back, his brown eyes looked serious.

 

"It's Gallery Yeh! The front runner of the Gangnam art scene!" Jinyoung said, voice shaking in excitement. "Everyone who's anyone will be there!"

 

Jaehyung raised an eyebrow at him. "And?"

 

"I need to know what they say about me!" Jinyoung huffed, arms folded on his front.

 

Jaehyung snorted and rolled his eyes at his friend. "You already know that they say about you, though."

 

"Yes I do but I want to hear them first hand!" Jinyoung argued. "ALL THE POSSIBILITIES!"

 

Jaehyung sighed again. "Why do I even bother arguing with you, really?" This made Jinyoung chuckle softly at his friend.

 

"Because I'm your favorite painter and you love me." He said. Jaehyung ran a hand through his blonde hair and shook his head.

 

"More like I have no choice because you're my source of income..." He mumbled.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing!" Jaehyung answered with a blinding smile. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at his manager but said nothing more.

 

"What am I going to wear even?" Jinyoung said as he slumped back on the sofa. He was about to tell Jaehyung of his outfit ideas when his friend spoke again.

 

"If you wear those hideous grandpa pants to this event, I swear on everything good that I will _end_ you." Jaehyung warned in a low voice. Jinyoung's jaw dropped in shock, he couldn’t believe his friend had just said what he said.

 

"Those pants are not hideous! They are, in fact, stylish and very comfortable!" Jinyoung argued as Jaehyung snorted.

 

"Stylish!” Jaehyung scoffed. “Yeah, if you're going for the bum-next-door look!"

 

Annoyed at his friend, Jinyoung threw a pillow at him. Jaehyung quickly dodged it and threw the pillow right next to him in retaliation. The pillow hit Jinyoung smack dab in the face and he sputtered.

 

“PARK JAE I WILL END YOU!” Jinyoung said as he lunged towards his manager with a cry.

 

Jaehyung was quick enough to dodge any of Jinyoung’s attempts to headlock him. Jinyoung was fighting a losing battle though as Jaehyung used each of his attacks against him, quickly countering with hits here and there.

 

The two friends were so engrossed in their play fighting that they didn't notice the door opening. Jinyoung finally got Jaehyung into a successful headlock when a voice resounded through the house.

 

"Wow...play fighting as foreplay? You guys have some kinky shit going on."

 

Jinyoung paused as Jaehyung narrowed his eyes. Quickly, the two untangled themselves from each other then grabbed a pillow each and hurled it towards the source of the voice.

 

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" The voice rang in the small apartment. Jaehyung inwardly cringed at this, _Well there goes my peace and quiet this morning._

 

"YOU DESERVED IT JACKSON WANG!" Jinyoung hollered. The said person scoffed and walked towards the duo on the couch.

 

"Well, I'm so _sorry_ you guys. Really." Jackson said in a sarcastic tone. "I swear to god if you two would just keep it in your pants--" Jackson started.

 

"Jackson..." Jinyoung warned.

 

"And maybe do something about all the cooties in this house--" Jackson still continued his blabbering, not knowing that someone (aka Jaehyung) was on the verge of exploding with anger.

 

"Um...Jackson..." Jinyoung was quick to notice the change of his friend-slash-manager's emotions. "You need to stop right now."

 

"Also think of the neighbors! I mean what would they say about--" Jackson still rattled about, unaware of the situation at hand. Jaehyung already had his hands clenched tightly.

 

" _Sseun_ , stop it right now..." Jinyoung tried to chastise his friend again, but to no avail. Jackson still continued with his blabbering.

 

"Man I didn't even know that Jinyoung was your type, Jaehyung. Like what--"

 

" _Jackson Wang._ " Jaehyung said in a very low voice, almost like a growl. Jinyoung gulped as Jackson stiffened noticeably and immediately stopped.

 

"H-Hey there, Park Jae. My best bro. What brings you here on this fine day?" Jackson said carefully. Jaehyung tutted at this, harsh eyes were still fixated on him.

 

"So I'm your friend now, eh?" Jaehyung said as he stood up from where he was sitting on Jinyoung's couch. Jackson's eyes widened as he stepped back in fear.

 

"Now, now Jae hyung. You know I didn't mean any of that, right?" Jackson said, still stepping backward as Jaehyung advanced towards him. "Friends...?"

 

"Jackson Wang, I will _end_ you." Jaehyung said as he lunged towards Jackson who immediately screeched and ran towards the kitchen. Jinyoung, who was left at the couch, didn't know what to do but watch his two friends run around in circles screaming for life (Jackson) and death (Jaehyung).

 

After a few seconds the door suddenly opened with a loud bang, revealing a lanky boy with bright blonde hair holding three boxes of pizza.

 

"Hey guys I bought pi--" The person's voice got drowned by Jackson's screams of pain.

 

"Oh hey, Mark!" Jinyoung stood up and greeted the newcomer with a smile. Said person just blinked at him with a confused expression on his face. Mark opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but he closed them again as another wail was heard.

 

"Umm..." He started. "Did Jackson do a thing...?"

 

"Oh, he did." Jinyoung answered. "He totally did." Mark exhaled slowly and shook his head. The two awkwardly stood at the center of the living room as more pained sounds came from the kitchen.

 

"This is gonna take a while, huh?" Mark asked. Jinyoung chuckled in return, eyes darting to the boxes his friend was holding.

 

"So what pizza flavor did you get?" Jinyoung asked as he took the boxes from Mark and carefully placed them on the coffee table at the center of the living room.

 

"Oh I got two pepperoni and one new--"

 

"GUYS..." Jackson wailed. "I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

 

"--flavor that's called a Philly Cheesesteak or something."

 

"That sounds really delicious, though." Jinyoung answered.

 

"Yeah, it looks _divine_ on the ad--"

 

"I CAN HEAR YOU, MARK TUAN!" Jackson screamed. “HELP ME OUT HERE!” Mark sighed and Jinyoung actually felt bad for him...a little.

 

"Yeah, I better go save him before Jae hyung turns him into a pretzel." Mark said as he cautiously walked towards the kitchen.

 

Jinyoung patted his back and added, "Yeah, you go do that."

 

After Mark had successfully saved Jackson from the clutches of Jaehyung, they all gathered around Jinyoung's quaint little living room and ate the pizza that Mark had brought over.

 

"Wait, so what were you and Jae hyung talking about before we got here?" Mark asked with a mouthful of pizza. Jackson grimaced at him and then quietly dabbed tissue at the side of Mark's mouth.

 

"He got an invitation from Gallery Yeh, asking him if they could exhibit some of his works." Jaehyung answered.

 

"Like.. _the_ Gallery Yeh?" Jackson asked incredulously. "The one in Gangnam?"

 

"Yes...and yes, Jackson" Jinyoung said. " _That_ Gallery Yeh."

 

There was a brief pause as they all let the thought sink down. Suddenly, Jackson launched himself to his best friend and squealed.

 

"OH MY GOODNESS, NYOUNG. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Jackson screamed as he hugged Jinyoung tightly. Jinyoung chuckled at him but hugged him back just as tight. Mark soon joined them as well. Jaehyung just shook his head at the side, but there was a sly little smile etched on his face.

 

"So," Mark started. "Is Jr. going to grace this big exhibition with his mighty presence?"

 

"Yeah, are you?" Jackson asked, then he turned to the man sitting beside Jinyoung. "Is he going to this one, Jae hyung?" Both Mark and Jackson looked inquisitively at him. The man just sighed and scratched his head.

 

"It's his decision." Jaehyung answered as he fixed his glasses. "Although if you ask me, part of why people like him is his mysterious identity."

 

"I want to go so I can hear what the people are saying about me." He answered. This earned confused looks from both Jackson and Mark.

 

"Don't you already know what they say about you?" Jackson stated, left eyebrow raised in question.

 

"Why do you guys keep saying that..." Jinyoung whined. "I want to hear them personally!"

 

Mark hummed then said, "Okay then if you're gonna go, what will you wear?"

 

Before Jinyoung could even speak up Jackson said, "I swear to god if you wear those grandpa pants..."

 

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS HAVE AGAINST MY PANTS!" Jinyoung exclaimed. "THEY ARE STYLISH AND VERY COMFORTABLE!"

 

"I know they are comfortable, but really. Really, Park Jinyoung?" Jackson said incredulously, left eyebrow raised in mockery.

 

"I am an _artisté_ , I can wear whatever the hell I want!" Jinyoung argued petulantly.

 

"Why don't you just like go there naked then, since you're such an _artisté_." Jackson replied sarcastically, making quotation gestures in the air. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him.

 

"You know sometimes you're funny." Jinyoung said. "Just not this time."

 

"Glad to know that I have been your source of amusement." Jackson said as he winked. Jinyoung scoffed at this and just rolled his eyes.

 

"Hey why not just wear like jeans and a shirt, be casual and all that." Mark provided. Jackson tossed the pillow he was resting on at him.

 

"Like the one _you're_ wearing right now?" Jackson sneered, eyes narrowing into slits.

 

"What? I look good in them." Mark huffed and pouted a little.

 

"I acknowledge that," Jackson said. "But our little art diva here..." He gestured wildly at Jinyoung.

 

"Hey! I can pull off the casual look, too!" Jinyoung argued, looking a bit insulted.

 

"Yeah, with _grandpa pants_." Jackson sneered. Jinyoung tossed his pillow at Jackson, who quickly dodged it. The pillow landed near Jaehyung though, and they all feared for their life for a moment or two.

 

"Guys, may I remind you that the gala is a black tie event. It’s indicated in the invitation." Jaehyung said as he calmly took the pillow and tucked it beneath his arms. The other three breathed a little bit easier after that.

 

"Oh good! This is good!" Jackson exclaimed happily. "That means Jinyoung can wear his suit that's a size too small already."

 

Before Jinyoung could even retort, his cellphone rang. When he saw who it was that was calling, a huge goofy smile spread on his face and he immediately pressed the answer button.

 

“Hey Jaeb--”

 

"COOTIE ALERT!" Jackson screamed right at his ear. Jinyoung grabbed the nearest thing that he could reach (a packet of hot sauce) and threw it at him. Jackson shrieked as the packet hit him square on the face.

 

“HOW DARE YOU PARK JINYOUNG!” He roared, voice reverberating through the apartment like an alarm. “YOU COULD’VE DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!”

 

“Since when was your face beautiful anyways?” Jinyoung countered. Jackson narrowed his eyes at him and huffed.

 

"My face is _flawless_ , excuse you." Jackson replied, hand combing through his now black locks. Jinyoung was about to retort back but a deep chuckle was heard through the line.

 

"Arguing so early in the morning, I see."

 

Jinyoung wanted to combust right there and then. That deep, velvety voice did wonders to his heart. He almost dropped the phone on his hand. _Oh how he missed his voice._

 

"Hey Jinyoung, are you there?"

 

Suddenly, his phone was grabbed from him by none other than the great Jackson Wang.

 

"Oh hi Jaebum, yeah Jinyoung's here." He said casually. "He's just too busy wiping his drool from the floor because he misses you too--"

 

"WOULD YOU GIVE ME THAT." Jackson cackled as Jinyoung tried to wrench his phone out of Jackson's clutch.

 

"Oh it seems that he's done wiping his drool from--"

 

"Hey Jaebummie~" Jinyoung said as he _finally_ freed his phone from Jackson. The former glared at his friend but the latter just smiled impishly at him.

 

"So," Jaebum said. "You miss me, huh?"

 

"No-- I mean, yes!" Jinyoung stuttered. "I mean, maybe?"

 

" _Just_ maybe?" Jinyoung could sense his teasing from miles away. A sigh escaped from his lips.

 

"Imissyoualotokaypleasecomehome." Jinyoung said in a rush. Jackson cackled at him again, and he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks from embarrassment.

 

"I miss you too, Nyoung." Jaebum said, voice quiet.

 

Jinyoung clutched his phone tighter, his heart squeezing just a tad bit painful in his chest. God, he missed this man. He missed his Im Jaebum.

 

"Okay, before this turns into some crappy drama." Jinyoung said, as he heard a chuckle from Jaebum. "How are you? How's the tour?"

 

"The tour has been awesome!" Jaebum said, happiness prevalent in his tone. "Everyone loved each of our performances, though I think there were more cheers for Yugyeom because he raised his shirt up at the end--"

 

"...Did _you_ raise _your_ shirt during your performance?" Jinyoung questioned, eyes narrowed though he knew Jaebum couldn't see.

 

"No, I didn't!" Jaebum answered, Jinyoung could swear that the other was smiling at this moment. "I wouldn't dare..."

 

"I know a lot of people would pay to see the great JB shed his clothes, though." Jinyoung pouted. He heard Jaebum chuckle at this.

 

"I really didn't, Jinyoung." Jaebum assured him. And true enough, Jinyoung felt at ease. Even just a tiny bit. "And hey, I do B-boy!"

 

"What? It could happen!" Jinyoung argued.

 

"Like I said, I wouldn't _dare_." Jaebum said. "My body is only for you to see."

 

Jinyoung figured he must've looked as red as a beet right now. His face felt hot as all the blood rushed to his cheeks.

 

"Whatever." He said. He heard Jaebum laugh softly at this.

 

"So what about you, Nyoung?" Jaebum asked. "How's my little _artisté_?" Jinyoung smiled as he heard this.

 

"Well, you know. Same old, same old." Jinyoung said casually. "Got an invitation from Gallery Yeh to exhibit some of my works."

 

"WHAT?" Jaebum exclaimed, Jinyoung had to hold his phone away from his ear for a second. "YOU GOT WHAT?"

 

"An invitation?" Jinyoung answered, his voice shaking a little. "F-from Gallery Yeh?"

 

He heard the other sigh. For a second there, Jinyoung thought that Jaebum was disappointed at him. But then he heard Jaebum laugh whole-heartedly, and his heart skipped a beat.

 

"Congratulations, Jinyoung!" Jaebum said, happiness emanating from his voice alone. "I am so very proud of you!"

 

Jinyoung felt elated, he couldn't help but smile at Jaebum's words. He was on top of the world right then and there.

 

"Thank you, Jaebummie." He whispered.

 

"Now, when is the gala?" Jaebum asked excitedly.

 

"Tomorrow night." Jinyoung answered. "Jaehyung and I were talking if I should go."

 

"Well, do you? Do you want to go?" Jaebum questioned.

 

"I do!" Jinyoung answered quickly. "I want to know what the people say about me."

 

"Um..." Jaebum trailed. "Don't you already know what they say about you, though?"

 

"Why does everybody keep saying that, really?" Jinyoung said, exasperated.

 

"Because it's the truth!" Jackson hollered with a mouthful of pizza. He was sitting together with Mark, finishing up what's left of the pizza while watching TV.

 

"KEEP OUT OF THIS WANG JACKSON!" He shouted. Jackson just stuck his tongue out at him. The nerve.

 

"Jackson is right, though." Jaebum said. Jinyoung pouted at this.

 

"I want to hear them personally, okay?" He said with a whine. "I won't even be there that long, just enough to see what the people think about my paintings."

 

A sigh. "You won't be there long?"

 

"Yes." Jinyoung answered. "Just a couple of minutes."

 

"You won't publicize yourself as Jr.?"

 

"I won't." He said. "I will even pose as Jaehyung's apprentice or something."

 

"I don't need an apprentice like you, Park Jinyoung!" Jaehyung exclaimed from where he was sitting.

 

Jaebum cackled through the line. "It's settled then."

 

"Thank you, Jaebummie!" Jinyoung said happily.

 

"Oh, wait. I have to go, Yugyeom is here." Jaebum said. "Don't stay out too long tomorrow night, okay?"

 

"I won't, I promise." Jinyoung answered. "You come home soon, okay?"

 

A chuckle. "I'll be home sooner than you think, Jinyoung."

 

This made Jinyoung smile. "Make sure that you do."

  


\---

  


"Ah, welcome Mr. Park Jaehyung." The curator of Gallery Yeh greeted as he walked towards the entrance. "Glad to see you here tonight, and oh who might this be?" He gestured at Jinyoung who was right beside him.

 

"He's my intern, Park Jinyoung." Jaehyung answered. "He assists me in managing Jr.'s artworks."

 

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Jinyoung greeted as he shook the man's hand with a smile, which the curator returned politely.

 

"So, Mr. Park." The curator started. "Have you met Jr. during your internship?"

 

"I have once." Jinyoung answered. "He's a funny guy once you get to know him, actually."

 

The curator's eyes widened in realization. "Ah, so he _is_ a man."

 

"Uh..." Jinyoung hummed. "Yes?" He looked at Jaehyung, who was just staring at the exchange.

 

"At least now we know that Jr. is not a woman." The curator chuckled. "Ah, excuse me for a second." He said as he went on to welcome the other guests. Jinyoung just stood there for a minute, dazed.

 

"They think Jr. is a woman?" Jinyoung said, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

 

"Yes, some people do." Jaehyung replied. "Now come on, I promised Jaebum I'll keep you safe." He said as he tugged Jinyoung towards the main hall.

 

The gallery was packed full with people. Some were dressed gaily, sequins and jewels sparkling under the lights. Some were dressed smart, black tuxedos pressed and hair styled impeccably. Jinyoung felt a little out of place with his worn out suit and black shoes that has seen better days. He was a bit thankful that Jackson helped him style his hair earlier. His brown trusses now slicked back, making him seem more mature and professional.

 

They were all gathered at the main hall first for the opening ceremony. The curator, as well as some other important figures, were all up on the platform at the center of the hall. After a few pleasantries, there was a ceremonial toast and the exhibition was finally opened.

 

Jaehyung then lead Jinyoung towards the area where his works were exhibited. People seemed to have flocked to this part of the exhibit first, if the throngs of people were to say anything.

 

"See, the public likes the art yo-- _Jr._ does." Jaehyung whispered on Jinyoung's ear. This made Jinyoung smile a bit.

 

"Yeah, it seems that way." He whispered back as he ran his eyes around the area.

 

People were enthralled by his artworks. He heard a lot of "oohs" and "ahhs" that accompanied the mesmerized faces of each and every person that had walked up to see his paintings. Jinyoung never felt so proud in his whole life.

 

Jaehyung asked him to mingle a bit, though he reminded him to still be cautious. "Remember that you are Park Jinyoung, the art management intern, and no one else." He said before he left to mingle on his own.

 

Jinyoung huffed and gathered up all the courage he could muster. "You can do this, Park Jinyoung." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards a group of people who were fluttering about at one of his paintings.

 

After an hour or so, he had talked to about half of the people who were there. Plus, he had gathered enough information about what the public thought of the mysterious painter, Jr.. He was talking to a lady who called the Jr. an 'emotional genius' when suddenly there was a pat on his shoulder.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" It was Jaehyung, and in his hands were two glasses of champagne. He offered one to Jinyoung who took it gratefully.

 

"Thanks." He croaked. "My throat is so on fire right now." He said before taking a huge gulp of the drink. The champagne did wonders on his parched throat, Jinyoung sighed happily as he held the glass.

 

"So, what did they say about Jr.?" Jaehyung asked, voice hushed.

 

"People love my--" Jinyoung stopped as there was a waiter who offered them more champagne. He gladly offered his glass, but Jaehyung declined. They both waited until he was out of earshot before they continued.

 

"As I was saying, they love _his_ paintings." Jinyoung said, casually swirling the drink in his hands. "Sure there were some negative comments, but the positive ones outnumber them."

 

"Well that's good to hear." Jaehyung replied. "Who knows, yo-- _he_ might get invited to more exhibits like this in the near future."

 

"Yeah, hopefully he does." Jinyoung said, he could imagine it really. Him rubbing shoulders with renowned artists and personalities alike. Jaehyung saw him daze off, and he casually bumped his shoulders against the other.

 

"You did good." Jaehyung said with a smile, and hearing this made the other smile as well.

 

"Yeah, hopefully I do even better next time." Jinyoung answered as he took another sip from his glass. His eyes roamed all over the gallery again, and he smiled. From his periphery, he saw Jaehyung check his watch.

 

"It's getting late." He said. "And I promised Jaebum I'll bring you home by 9."

 

"But I haven't even seen the rest of the exhibit yet!" Jinyoung argued with a pout on his face. Jaehyung closed his eyes and sighed.

 

"But I promised Jaebum that--"

 

"I'll tell him I got home at 9 and then slept like a log right after, don't worry!" Jinyoung assured as he dragged Jaehyung towards the next hall.

 

"If you say so..." Jaehyung said softly.

 

The next hall featured various abstract paintings, and Jinyoung was awed by the use of bold colors and different shapes and figures. He figured he should try painting in this kind of style but Jaehyung strongly disagreed.

 

"You can experiment, but not today." He said with finality. Jinyoung squinted at him but said nothing more.

 

The next exhibit was an interactive one. It was called _Bamboo Forest_ , and true enough it looked and felt like the real thing. The room was filled with bamboo trees that reached the ceiling, and there was a path that went through them. It was cold and dark, but there were little light fixtures that illuminated a couple of rocks that were suspended on top of a water basin. And from the rocks there was water dripping onto the basin. It felt so surreal that Jinyoung almost wanted to cry at the beauty of it all.

 

"I want to live here." He said, eyes glazed.

 

Jaehyung chuckled beside him and said, "Of course you do."

 

Jaehyung dragged him to the next room, despite Jinyoung's unwillingness to cooperate. The next exhibit was more of statues. Jinyoung marveled at the intricate details of each and every one of them. By the time both him and Jaehyung finished their walk around Galley Yeh, it was already past 11.

 

"That was fun!" Jinyoung exclaimed. They were sitting at one of the many benches scattered in the gallery.

 

"And tiring..." Jaehyung said tiredly. Jinyoung chuckled beside him and patted his back.

 

"Thanks for letting me go today." He said softly. Jaehyung shook his head at this.

 

"Oh don't thank me, remember I decided against you coming here." Jaehyung reminded. "You need to thank Jaebum for that."

 

Jinyoung laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess so." Jaehyung rolled his eyes at him.

 

"Okay, princess. It's way past your bedtime." He said as he stood up and dusted his pants. "Let's get you home."

 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him. "...Did you just call me _princess_?"

 

"Yes," Jaehyung replied. "And if you don't move your ass right now I'll call you more names. Now come on."

 

Jinyoung scoffed at him but stood up anyway.

 

The drive home was pretty quick, as there was no traffic on Seoul at this hour. Soon enough, Jaehyung was pushing Jinyoung out of his car with a final note of "I hope you got inspired by everything that you heard and saw today. I'll see you soon!" And he drove away.

 

Jinyoung shook his head at his manager but there was a small smile on his face. He then walked up to his doorway and carefully unlocked the front door. He was still trying to get his shoes off when he heard a rustling noise by the kitchen.

 

"Who's there?" He said, voice rattling. He was pretty sure that he left with Jackson and Jaehyung earlier that day, and he made sure that all doors were locked too. So what, or better yet, _who_ was in there.

 

"...Jackson?" He called out as he walked cautiously towards the kitchen. The rustling still hasn't stopped. Jinyoung felt panic rising to his throat.

 

"J-Jackson stop it, this isn't funny." He said, still walking towards the kitchen. "Come out right now."

 

He was at the near the entrance now, and the rustling still hasn't stopped. He swallowed thickly as he gathered all his courage to reach for the light switch. Jinyoung counted to three before he reached for the switch and turned the lights on.

 

What greeted him was a sight he didn't expect.

 

Sitting at the very end of his table was Im Jaebum, head cushioned on his arms and deep brown locks all messed up. He looked tired, but so very beautiful. Jinyoung immediately walked towards him.

 

"Jaebum?" Jinyoung said as he ran a hand through Jaebum's hair. "Jaebum, hey." He shook the other lightly.

 

Jaebum groaned helplessly. Jinyoung sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. This seemed to wake the other a little bit.

 

"Jaebum..." Jinyoung tried again. This time it seemed to work as Jaebum raised his head and blinked at him owlishly. His brown eyes unfocused as he released another groan.

 

"Jin...young?" He mumbled. Jinyoung smiled as he ran a hand through Jaebum's brown locks again.

 

"Hey~" He said softly. Jaebum stretched out, eyes half closed, then scratched his tummy.

 

"Hey yourself, Nyoung." Jaebum said, sleepiness still evident on his voice. Jinyoung couldn't but grin at his cuteness.

 

"You're home." He said. A smile bloomed on Jaebum's face.

 

"I am." He replied. "Are you...happy?" Jaebum peered at him curiously. Jinyoung had to bite his lip to prevent himself from smiling. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

 

"More than happy." He whispered against Jaebum's lips. "I missed you so much, Jaebum."

 

"Good." Jaebum said as he rested his forehead against Jinyoung's. "Because I missed you too." They stayed like that for a few minutes, just basking in each other's presence. They have missed each other a lot.

 

"When did you come home?" Jinyoung asked, head now resting on the crook of Jaebum's neck.

 

"A little past 7PM." The other said, voice rumbling. "It was one hell of a ride, too."

 

Jinyoung then raised his head up to look at him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Uhh..." Jaebum looked around helplessly. "Surprise?" Jinyoung squinted at him as the other pinched his nose.

 

"You're lucky I love you, you dork." He said, making Jaebum laugh loudly against him.

 

"I love you, too." He replied. "You came home later than you promised, though."

 

"Uhh..." Jinyoung mumbled. "Surprise?" He said in a small voice.

 

"Sorry, I already used that one." It was Jaebum's turn to squint at him now. Jinyoung pouted at this.

 

"I got carried away?" He provided helplessly. Jaebum just shook his head at him and ruffled his hair.

 

"Of course you did." Jaebum said with a small smile etched on his face. "You had fun though, right?"

 

Jinyoung nodded and said, "It was a lot of fun, I learned a lot and I got inspired by all the amazing artworks. And oh, people like my paintings!"

 

Jaebum laughed softly at this. "I told you they love you." He said as he ruffled Jinyoung's hair again.

 

"Not as much as you, though." Jinyoung replied, eyes staring lovingly at Jaebum. The latter gave him dazzling smile in return.

 

"That is true..." Jaebum whispered. "Which is why..." He trailed off. He carefully pried Jinyoung's hands off of him as he moved to kneel on the floor. Jinyoung was left sitting on the chair, confused as to what is going on.

 

"Jae...bum?" He said as he saw the other procure a small velvet box from his pocket. His eyes widened in realization. _This can't be happening._

 

"Jinyoung," Jaebum started. "We've been with each other for years and my love for you only grows more each year." _This can't be happening right now._

 

"You are a beautiful, caring, and wonderful person." Jaebum continued. "And you have always been there for me, even through the bad times."

 

"I love you with all my heart." Jinyoung swears that he heard Jaebum's voice _shake._ "And I hope that you will say yes and make me the happiest man alive."

 

Jaebum opened the box in his hands. And in it was a simple, but beautiful silver ring. Jinyoung couldn't breathe. _This is not happening._

 

"Park Jinyoung, will you marry me?"

 

_I’m sorry._

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea as to what I've written but I hope it made sense, even with the little cliffhanger at the end. LMAO. I promise that I will write the next part as soon as my work allows me to~ Hopefully soon! Happy 4 years to GOT7's umma and appa! #4YearsWithJJProject ♥
> 
> Special thanks to my two betas whom I love very dearly lmao. Don't bite me. Thanks :P


End file.
